Terra VS Raven: Gaia's Wrath
by Wolftriplex
Summary: With Beast Boy and Raven left together in the end, the fight of love seemed to be at a close, but a few pages are left as the wrath of the heart of earth has only begun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Revenge of the Earth"**_

The sun was gradually peeping over the river, gleaming on the Titan's tower. In a particularly dark, two teens were in the same, purple bed together. One of the teens was Raven as she rolled over just to stay comfortable. Another teen was Beast Boy as he slumped over to the other side of the bed.

"ACK!" Beast Boy fell on the ground as Raven rose from her slumber with a shriek. She then realized what was going on and peered over the bed.

"Good fall." She said. Beast Boy smiled and stood up. Beast Boy was in his boxers and Raven was in her spandex.

"I'll get dressed." Beast Boy grabbed his spandex that was laying on the ground and a towel as he rushed to the bathroom. Raven stretched before she rose from her bed. After putting her cape on, she went to the living room to have her morning tea.

"Good morning Raven! I trust you have slept well?" Starfire hollered. She was busy eating breakfast with food still in her mouth. Raven blocked the flying food pieces with a small black shield around her face.

"Ya, I slept fine." Raven looked forward and saw Cyborg hovering over Robin with an angry look.

"C'mon man! I've got a serious record to break and I have to break it before Beast Boy wakes up!" Cyborg complained. Robin was busy messing with the computer, figuring out a certain something. Raven turned to Starfire.

"What's Robin doing?" Raven asked. Starfire turned to Robin and gathered her hands around together on her chest.

"He has been . . . Working. He says there are seismic waves around the world that are odd and in need of investigation. Cyborg says it is nothing to worry about." Raven looked at the screen and wondered. From what the screen says, an earthquake went on somewhere in the Pacific Ocean and in Japan.

"Doesn't seem that odd to me." Raven walked forward in order to hear it from Robin.

"What's so fascinating about two earthquakes?" She said sarcastically. Robin ignored her for a second.

"Well, the thing is these earthquakes are happening where we've been." Robin explained, but Cyborg had enough.

"Earthquakes happen all the time. Now, move over and let me play!" Cyborg shoved Robin out of the way and immediately went to his game. Robin was about to yell at Cyborg, but he took his anger out on the controller.

"Well you can't beat that record if I play!" Both of them had their tongue's sticking out as Raven rolled her eyes, hiding a little smile. The tea pot whistled as she went to her tea.

"I'll get that!" Beast Boy rushed to the teapot. Raven tried to stop him, but he was persistent. Beast Boy had no idea where the teacups were as he tried to hold the teapot with one hand and dug into the cabinet with the other.

"Found it!" Disaster struck. The building shook once as Beast Boy dropped everything. The team barely noticed the shaking, but definitely noticed the crashing of over half the dishes. Beast Boy finally opened his eyes and saw everyone's faces. He quickly pored the tea and extended his arm.

"Uh, tea anyone?"

The mess was cleaned up eventually as Beast Boy groaned. Everybody else was gone, doing their own little thing. The tiny pieces he couldn't pick up were annoying as he attempted to work the vacuum. He plugged it in and pressed the on button, but nothing happened. His patience ran thin as he clicked the button several times. Suddenly, the vacuum bag exploded and dust was everywhere. Beast Boy looked at the handle in his hand and was ready to holler, but he halted when he saw the dust turn black and flew in the air.

"I guess I should help you . . ." Beast Boy turned around and Raven, smiling towards him. He began to walk towards her, but stepped on a little piece of glass.

"YIIIOW!" He jumped on the counter and took off his boot. The cut was pretty big as he held on to it with great pain.

"Just hold still." She quickly scooped up all the little pieces of glass with her powers and tossed them in the garbage. She pulled out the glass in Beast Boy's foot and began the healing process. Beast Boy looked at his cut and saw it disappear instantly.

"Didn't know we had a doctor in the house." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven laughed to herself.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Beast Boy wondered, but Raven shook her head.

"No, I just remember you saying that when we were first starting up the team." The two of them looked at each other with silence. Their lips were about to make contact, but the tower shook once more time. Raven fell to the ground as Beast Boy fell on top of her. Beast Boy was on the ground with Raven hovering over him.

"Rrroooooooo!" Now the building began to really shake as the roof started to collapse. Raven shot her arms up and hollered.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" A gargantuan black shield hovered above them, blocking the falling pieces from above. Cyborg rushed in with his sonic cannon, Starfire flew in with her eyes blazing green, and Robin came in with a steel pole.

"Okay, I felt that!" Cyborg hollered.

The team was gathered around the computer as Cyborg scanned the earthquakes with it. The team was waiting patiently until Cyborg finally spoke.

"No way, that's impossible." He said to himself. Starfire walked forward a bit and peered over Cyborg's shoulder.

"What is it Cyborg?" She asked.

"These seismic waves are grouping up in one area. The thing is that they're not random ones. It seems like they're being controlled." Cyborg said. The team thought to themselves for a bit, but Beast Boy already came up with an idea. He dragged out his trusty white board and gathered everyone's attention.

"Okay! Obviously Bionic mole mutants are living directly under the tower having a party celebrating the fact that I made the biggest record on Mega Monkeys 4!" Beast Boy grinned, but everyone just glared at him.

"Can't be right." Cyborg responded. Beast Boy shot his hands towards the ground.

"Oh yea? What makes you think that!?" He yelled back.

"Cause if they had any reason to party, they would be parting cause I beat your record." Beast Boy's jaw was now on the ground. Raven walked over to Beast Boy to console him a bit.

"Don't worry. Your life only consists of video games so you'll beat that record easily." Beast Boy laughed a bit as he went for a hug.

"EEEEAAAAAA!" The place began to shake again, but this shaking was more violent. The two teens were separated a bit, but Beast Boy grabbed onto Raven.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Look!" Starfire pointed outside as everyone looked instantly. Cracks started to form, racing away from the tower. The cracks glowed gold as they grouped up in the river. The river soon grew violent as the river split into two by a gold light. Streams of gold shot out of the light and grouped together, forming a human body. It reached towards the team with a howl.

"RUUUUAAAAVVVEEEEN!" The voice shook the tower as the glass broke instantaneously.

"Titans! GO!" The team scattered, racing towards the gold figure of light. Starfire automatically shot her starbolts, but the green balls of power just went threw the person. Even Cyborg's sonic cannon did nothing to the figure. The gold person shot its hands out towards the ground, lifting the earth beneath their feet. Everyone that wasn't flying catapulted into the sky. Starfire caught Robin and Raven caught Cyborg as Beast Boy changed into a condor. Robin unleashed his exploding discs, but the discs went straight past the figure and exploded in the water. Beast Boy tried to attack, but he just phased threw the figure. The gold person spread its arms a bit and spun around. A gold light shot out of its arms. The light appeared out of the cracks as the earth below it rose up. The team was smashed by the earth and brought to the ground, but Raven blocked it with a shield. She then took control of the rising ground and shot towards the figure as it nearly dodged the strike. As soon as the team got up, they put up their defenses.

"How can we win!? We can't even touch it!" Cyborg hollered, but Raven rushed to the ground with a blaze in her eyes.

"You probably can't, but I can!" Raven rose in the air as her eyes turned pure white.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" A black aura surrounded the figure as it struggled to move.

"Get it! NOW!" Raven pleaded. The team rushed to the figure and began to strike. Robin made the first attempt and actually hit the thing. Starfire came in second and shot it with her starbolt beam from her eyes. Cyborg joined her with a blast from his sonic cannon and just as soon as Cyborg was finished, Beast Boy rushed forward for an assault.

"ROOOAAAAA!" The figure gained control as Raven fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, but he was stopped by the figure as it appeared in front of him.

"Back off!" He hollered, but the figure stepped on the ground and walked forward. Beast Boy was ready to attack, but when the creature spoke, it stunned him.

"Beast Boy . . . Come back to me . . ." Taking a closer look, Beast Boy could recognize who it was.

"TERRA!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside the Mind of the Heart

"Say what!?" Cyborg hollered.

Beast Boy looked upon the glowing figure, eyes wide open and shimmering. He was too stunned to speak, his mind trying to wrap around what was happening.

"Beast Boy . . ." said Raven softly.

The creature quickly grew angry, the ground around them shook uncontrollably. Most could hardly stay up, Raven and Starfire flying into the air to avoid stumbling. The golden woman shot her hand towards the telepathic woman with a boulder following after. Raven hardly had any time to react as it smashed into her.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted.

Quickly, he attempted to punch the figure, but it passed through it like nothing.

"Let me!" Raven hollered.

The rock that was used against her was hurtled back, covered in her black energy. Swiftly, the shape shifter hopped out of the way, barely dodging the rock, but it smacked the golden woman. It collided with the ground, breaking the earth around it. As quickly as it came, the golden light around the battlefield vanished. The team was left in silence along with the calm splash of the ocean. Raven floated to the ground along with Starfire.

"Ooook. Can someone tell me what just happened?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy spun around. "That was Terra! Did anyone else see that!?"

Robin shook his head. "We didn't see anything Beast Boy."

"Well, you know, besides the boulders trying to smash us in the face," said Cyborg with a hint of sarcasm.

"It did appear to be the same energy Terra used," Starfire announced.

"But she's gone. How could it be her?" the robitic man said with a bit of gloom.

Raven looked upon her hand, seeing the remnants of her telepathic aura. She then caught a glimpse of yellow, her eyes widening a bit. She clenched her fist and turned to the tower. Beast Boy shook himself out of the trance and caught Raven leaving. He rushed over and grabbed her hand softly.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

The gothic woman turned to him and nodded slowly. "There's just something I need to take care of."

She gave him a trace of a smile before she pulled her arm away. Beast Boy was a bit distraught, but her smile soothed his heart a bit.

Inside the dark blue room, Raven sat in the center, criss cross and taking deep breaths. In her hand, she had a mirror, the very one that opened the portal to her mind. With one more deep breath for good measure, she gazed into the mirror. Her eyes glowed white as she entered her own mind. Through a vortex of black and white, she gracefully flew.

Eventually, she made it into the rocky void. The levitating spires flew around the space, some moving faster than others. The ravens looked upon her as she walked through.

"Well it took you long enough to show up." From the distance, a Raven with a green tunic walked up, a hand resting on her hip.

"Never knew I was needed," the original Raven replied.

"Well DUH!" bounced in the pink tunic Raven. "We have this new comer today and she's deeeefinitely doesn't belong."

"New comer?"

In came the grey tunic Raven. "She's right over there . . ."

The woman pointed behind her, revealing a rocky gateway. Raven rose an eyebrow at the entrance, but headed there nonetheless. Her nerves were starting to get to her, but shook them off and entered. Suddenly, a plateau was in front of her. Unlike the floating space of rocks, it was one giant land of it. Spires spread everywhere, stalagmites to stalactites, any rock formation one can think of.

"Figured you'd show up after that."

Raven shot her head to the right, eying a mountain. However, the real focus was the woman sliding down it. Terra, dressed in her old getup, slid down as her hands and feet glowed yellow. In mere seconds she made it to the bottom, brushing her gloves and snickering.

"Terra? So you are alive."

The earth controller looked up. "Mmmmm, not really. I'm more like the leftovers of her conscious."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, my powers were kind of tossed back and forth between people, so a little bit of it was brushed off. A little, no biggie, but a lot," she spread her arms out as far as she could, "big biggie!"

"So, what? Your mind is scattered."

"In a few pieces, ya. They're kind of like my emotions, attached to whatever I felt them the most. That one you just fought waaaaas my most powerful one. All my anger."

Raven cocked her head slightly. "You're anger was attached to us?"

Terra shook her hands frantically. "No no no no no! If anything, joy would be attached to you guys! I think I know what that one is attached to, but I don't know for sure."

"Theeen what are you supposed to be?"

Terra merely chuckled. "Don't you know? I'm love. I obviously attached to you because you and I have the same feelings for Beast Boy."

Raven blushed, but immediately scowled. "Are you going to fight for him again?"

"No no no no no! Whatever I'm attached to has to feel the same emotion I have or else I disappear!"

The rocks around them began to crack as some of the mountains in the distance crumbled.

"See?" Terra began, "My existence is starting to fall apart because you're not expressing love at the moment."

"So what happens if you disappear?"

"I'll run rampant, like the thing you saw out there."

Raven folded her arms. "So I'm guessing we have to gather the all of you together?"

"You got it." More rocks crumbled around them, the sound getting closer. Terra gulped. "Yooou'd better go out there and show some love to Beast Boy before I have nothing to stand on."

Raven blushed. "Uuuh, expressing emotions is not my strong suit. If you haven't realized, my powers are triggered by them."

Terra patted the gothic woman on the back. "Better get to learning or you'll have to deal with another crazy me!"

Raven rolled her eyes and moaned. "Alright. I'll go ahead and tell hi-"

Terra shook her head. "Whoa whoa whoa! You can't tell him!"

The telepathic woman rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? If you tell him, it'll all be an act! You can't fake love!"

Raven sighed greatly. "This isn't going to work, you know that, right . . ."

Terra patted her on the back. "Come on, I heard that love part of you talking about him all day, just listen to that part." She gave a soft smile to the purple haired titan.

The telepathic turned around, taking in as much air as she could. She turned back to Terra, who gave her a thumbs up. Raven hung her head and moaned once more. She exited the rock gateway, then soon exited her mind. Terra took in a deep breath and folded her arms.

"I'm feeling better already."

Inside the living room of the tower, Robin and Cyborg were operating the main computer. A lot of silent typing occurred while the robotic man gazed at the pinned map of the world. Starfire was floating in the air, shifting through stacks of papers in her arm. Beast Boy, however, was lazily lounging on the couch, playing his handheld.

After hearing too much clicking, Cyborg spun his head around. "You know, it'd be cool if you helped."

The green boy shrugged. "What? I don't have the brains to be doing the stuff you guys are doing."

The metal man merely rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"There does not seem to be a pattern with the other earthquakes in the world like the other ones," Starfire announced.

"There's got to be," Robin announced. "Keep looking."

The door into the living room opened. There stood Raven, her hood off and back straight. She held in her courage as it tried to escape. The moment she spotted Beast Boy, the emotion seemed to want to flee even more. Shaking her head and taking in all the air she could she quickly walked to the couch and sat right by the morpher. The green man straightened up and gazed upon her.

"Oh, hey Raven-"

Rather swiftly, the purple haired woman wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He jerked out of shock, but froze at such a move. He looked around for a moment before speaking.

"Aaaaare you ok?"

"What?" she asked. "Am I supposed to hold you with two arms?"

She immediately grabbed wrapped both arms around him and squeezed a little harder than she should have. Beast Boy blushed immensely, looking from left to right. After a moment, he finally opened his mouth.

"Uhhh, are you feeling ok? Or am I feeling ok?" the morpher wondered.

Raven moaned a little and quickly let go, leaving Beast Boy stiff and confused. The telepath floated and rose to Starfire's level.

"Hey, Starfire, I need to talk to you in private,"

The alien girl gazed upon the papers. "But Robin has instructed me to look at these papers and it is of much importance that I do so-"

"This is more important."

The caped woman swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her down, papers flying everywhere.

"Eeep!" Starfire shouted.

Raven pulled her friend out of the living room, leaving the pile of papers scattered across the room. Robin finally looked back.

"Where's Starfire?"

"Uuuuh, Raven said she had to talk to her about something important."

Robin gazed upon the papers. "Well, if it's more important, you should take over her job. Find out where those earthquakes are."

Beast Boy wanted to groan, but with what he experienced in the past twenty seconds, he couldn't muster the energy.

"So a part of Terra is in you and in order to keep her alive, you have to show love to Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

The two were in Raven's room, most of the lights off leaving only enough visibility for the two to see one another.

"That's what she told me and if she doesn't stay alive, those other parts of her could run rampant forever."

"Poor Terra. All she wants to do is rest, but she is stuck here."

Raven took a deep breath. "So . . . How do you show . . . love . . . to Robin?"

Starfire's eyes glimmered. "Oh what joy! You are asking me to help you with showing love to Beast Boy!?"

The telepath covered her mouth and shushed her. "Sh sh sh! He can't know!"

Starfire gave a confirming nod before the hand was taken from her mouth. The alien woman gave a quick giggle of glee.

"Oh I will tell you the many ways to show love! This is most exciting!"

Raven sighed, but gave all the attention to her. "Ok, I'm ready . . ."


End file.
